pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Deistic Pixel Dungeon
Overview }} 'Deistic Pixel Dungeon '''is a mod of an early version of Sprouted PD which was developed by reddit user Average Mormon Gamer and was first released on December 9th, 2015. The earlier version it was based on is most evident in the absence of all the Otiluke's Journal's depths and especially of Dolyahaven ''(so the game is completed by killing the Shadow Yogs) and in the weaker form of pets. Nevertheless this mod adds an interesting feature to Sprouted PD, the different hero races (Dwarf, Gnoll, Human, Wraith) with each race having its subclasses, along with race-specific artifacts. It has not been updated since 2015 and the mod's developer describes it as being "in indefinite hiatus". This page is not a guide for dachhack's Sprouted PD, as it presupposes knowledge of it, because Deistic PD is a fork of Sprouted PD having many similarities with its parent. If at some point you feel that you are missing something important from regular Sprouted PD though, you can always visit the Sprouted wiki page and then its subpages. Most Deistic PD's differences from current Sprouted PD will be mentioned in the following sections. Alchemy All the potion and blandfruit recipes are the same with Sprouted PD. Artifacts ''For all races'' Dried rose is a very rare drop and isn’t produced from throwing another artifact in a well of transmutation. The Ring of Frost does not exist in Deistic PD. ''For specific races'' All races apart from Humans can only use their race-specific artifact. Humans can use all race-related artifacts, but the artifacts' abilities are only those of level 0 for humans, in contrast to when they are used by the race they are meant for. *''Chains of Ares (Dwarves): It is very similar to Shattered PD's Ethereal Chains. It levels up by using it or wearing it and receiving damage. At level 0 it causes the Cripple and Bleeding debuffs, and at level +7 it Pulls & Stuns enemies. It has 3 charges. *''Communication Relay (Humans): It levels up by collecting money and shopping while having it equipped. It summons one mirror image that dies very easily for 1,500 gold per summon (it is no wonder that humans are allowed to use the other races' artifacts). *''Wooden Effigy (Gnolls): It levels up by walking on high grass while having it equipped. At level 0 it provides constant Mind Vision but makes movement laggy, and after level +5 it grants the ability to plant exploding seeds but only on trampled grass tiles. *''Wraithmetal Amulet (Wraiths): Its levelling up is broken and can get to high levels only by being transmuted from another artifact. At level 0 it offers Invisibility for extended time, but not surprise attacks with increased damage to rogues. Its second ability at level +7, Assassination, is also broken. Race-specific artifacts don't get transmuted only to other race-specific artifacts, but to artifacts in general. Book and Key depths They are basically the same with Sprouted PD. Some minor differences are: *Book of Heavens depth has less loot than in Sprouted PD, even with an upgraded ring of Wealth equipped. *Gnoll Archers don’t drop the Safe Room page, as the Safe Room does not exist in Deistic PD, and also rarely drop gold. *Overstaying in key depths may trigger a softlock making the hero passive, and an enemy might start attacking the hero endlessly leading to game over. *In all Book depths enemies don't spawn again. Changed/older features of items and some minor bugs *Ankhs need blessings with 10 dew drops. *Artifact container is introduced. *Boomerang is OP, especially balanced as heavy, as it it deals usually its maximum damage and is rather accurate at melee range. The ring of Accuracy but not Sharpshooting turns it also into an excellent melee weapon and ring of Force enhances its damage very much. *The Dew Vial, an Egg, and the Seed pouch always spawn on the first depth. *If you choose the bless option from the Dew Vial from the inventory, think about it, and not do it, the dew drops are lost. *The Epic Armor doesn't get upgraded with scrolls of Upgrade but only with scrolls of Magical Infusion. It can’t get reinforced, and if it is reinforced from before it loses it. *Goo drops neither a Chainsaw nor a Mr. Destructo (the Tinkerer doesn’t give one either), but always an Egg. *Hermit Crabs in the Crab King depth don't drop crystal keys. *Ring of Wealth 28+ gives 100% drop rate of scrolls of Magical Infusion/Upgrade from wraiths, but not of scrolls of Recharging from broken robots in the DSM-300 depth, as they drop dew and not scrolls. *Toadstool mushroom spawns in the second depth and not the first. *Upgraded Dew Vial has an actual capacity of 300 dew drops but still shows a max capacity of 100. *Wand of Firebolt in high levels does not backfire. Otiluke's Journal - Sokoban puzzles - Dolyahaven The item does not exist in Deistic PD and as a consequence all the depths related to it in current Sprouted PD are missing: Dragon Cave, Dolyahaven, Safe Room, Sokoban puzzles, Vault. Pets Deistic PD's pets have a level cap at level 10 and not level 20 like in current Spouted PD, nevertheless, they resemble the pets' versions in older Sprouted PD, and were not nerfed by Deistic's developer himself, he just kept them unchanged. As a consequence they are much weaker, die easily and are mostly a nuisance for the player. Their low survivability is also related with them having available in their tab only the "Feed" option, and not the "Call" or "Stay", so they are always aggressive, roam freely searching for enemies and die extremely easily. From the table that follows only the last four pets, the Dragons, have some chances of surviving. On the other hand, they are more easily available in Deistic PD as an egg always spawns on the first dungeon depth and Goo also always drops an egg. Pets can’t get released from eggs in key depths or in the Tengu Hideout. Pets also don’t follow the hero in special depths. The Bunny and Shadow Dragon pets don't exist in Deistic PD. Races and Subraces ''Races'' It is the most original additional feature of Deistic PD. In each new run the player chooses not only the hero's class but also the hero's race, with each race having some unique traits, two subraces (analogous to the familiar "class subclasses") and a race-specific artifact that its full features are only available to this race. All races are available from the first game. Deistic PD's races and subraces are: *''Dwarves'': They have increased damage boost from excess strength and take less damage from elemental sources. In contrast evil creatures harm them more. Their artifact is the Chains of Ares. **Dwarf Warlock has more duration in his wands' effects (good combination with Mage class). **Monk has more damage penetration in unarmed combat. *''Gnolls'': They are resistant to being Charmed, but are hurt more by starvation and need more food. They have a scroll of Regrowth as a starting item. Their artifact is the Wooden Effigy. **Brute gets a power buff when he is surrounded by enemies. **Shaman gets Regeneration for 30 turns by stepping on high grass (good combination with Warden). *''Humans'': They can use all the race-specific artifacts but with their abilities limited to those of level 0. They start with -2 HP. Their artifact is the Communication Relay. **Demolitionist can craft the special bombs of Sprouted PD. **Mercenary counterattacks at double speed. *''Wraiths'': They have more evasion and are harder to freeze or ignite, but they are mildly harmed by scrolls of Remove Curse and Dew Blessings. Their artifact is the Wraithmetal Amulet. **Blue Wraiths gain Mind Vision of all the enemies they have hit. **Red Wraiths have a ring of Wealth spawned in their inventory. The special abilities of Blue Wraiths, Dwarf Monks, Gnoll Brutes and Human Mercenaries don't seem to function properly though. Completing the game As it was aready mentioned in the Overview, the game is fully completed by killing the Shadow Yogs, and the Dolyahaven end-game area of Sprouted does not exist. Category:Mods